1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative simulated thatch unit, more particularly to a decorative simulated thatch unit capable of being produced in a relatively simple manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional decorative simulated thatch unit 1 is shown to be nailed onto a roof 4 covered with a waterproofing plastic film 5 so as to decorate the roof 4. The decorative simulated thatch unit 1 includes a clamp 2 and a plurality of decorative cords 3 made of flexible plastic. The clamp 2 includes a top wall 201, two side walls 202 extending from opposite longitudinal edges of the top wall 201 and confronting each other, and a plurality of confining units 203 provided longitudinally along both of the side walls 202 and distally from the top wall 201. The confining units 203 are spaced apart equally from each, and the confining units 203 on one of the side walls are staggered relative to the confining units 203 on the other one of the side walls 202. The top wall 201 cooperates with the side walls 202 and the confining units 203 to define a receiving space 204. Each of the confining units 203 has a U bent end portion 2031, which cooperates with the top wall 201 to confine the decorative cords 3 within the receiving space 204.
The conventional decorative simulated thatch unit 1 suffers from the following shortcomings:
1. Since the confining units 203 should be processed into a U shape before bending the clamp 2 to form the receiving space 204, the manufacturing process is relatively complicated.
2. When the gap between two adjacent staggered confining units 203 is too large, some of the decorative cords 3 cannot be properly confined by the staggered confining units 203. On the other hand, when the aforesaid gap is too small, some of the decorative cords 3 may be destroyed by the confining units 203.
3. Since each of the confining units 203 has a certain width, the decorative cords 3 may be confined unevenly.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a decorative simulated thatch unit which can be produced in a relatively simple manner and which is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
The decorative simulated thatch unit according to this invention includes a clamp, a plurality of flexible decorative cords, and a press strip. The clamp includes a top wall having two opposite longitudinal edges, two side walls extending from the opposite longitudinal edges respectively and confronting each other, and a plurality of spaced teeth provided longitudinally along at least one of the side walls and distally from the top wall, and extending toward the other one of the side walls. The top wall cooperates with the side walls to define a receiving space. The flexible decorative cords have U bent portions received in the receiving space and clamped by the side walls, and two end portions extending out of the clamp from the U bent portions through gaps among the teeth. The press strip is received in and is straddled by the U bent portions. The press strip presses the U bent portions against the top wall, and is retained in the receiving space by the teeth.